


ex·e·cu·tion ; /ˌeksəˈkyo͞oSH(ə)n/

by Thresershark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All of my OCs die LOL, Gen, I just wrote executions for em for fun, executions, they're not in a linear plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thresershark/pseuds/Thresershark
Summary: noun ;  the carrying out of a sentence of death on a condemned person.





	1. Hope Burns On

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of all of the executions written up for my characters so far! I don't have a linear plot for them at the moment, so these scenarios were merely written to stretch out my violence writing muscles.
> 
> Also, a few were used officially for Killing Game RPs, hence why some are vague and others have defined settings. Don't mind it much.

 『 Hope Burns On 』

 **Execution:**   #???

 **Blackened:**   Hideyuki Yamamoto ;

Ultimate Amezaiku Artisan

 

* * *

 

 

Being found as the traitor of the Killing Game, it was time for the Ultimate Amezaiku Artisan to be executed. A metal collar extending from the ceiling snapped around his neck and pulled him off, dragging him into groggy darkness. He couldn’t see a thing in his surroundings, nor hear a sound, and all he could feel was his hands and knees on cold hard concrete.

 

Yamamoto gets up onto his feet, and as he begins to walk forward, his eyes could make out a small white light at the very end of the scene, almost too small to see. _What was that over there? Was it an exit from this hellish mansion? Could he finally escape from there and get out?_ The thoughts continue to circle his head as he walks on, and soon enough, he can feel the warmth of the pitch black tunnel gradually increasing. It was as if something inside was heating up, but he refused to let it turn him around.

 

As he presses on, the heat gets to be nearly too much, and a glowing object at his side catches his attention. Before he can process what in the world it was, a red-hot metal spear shoots out from hiding in the side of the tunnel wall, going straight through his leg before hitting the other side of the wall. He lets out a loud cry as he drops to his knees, forcing back tears from the agony of the wound. Due to the heat of the spear, it’s cauterized his wound and sealed it from bleeding out, though it’s also scorched the flesh around and left him in unbearable pain.

 

He soon gets back up on his feet, though he was limping to prevent using his now injured leg. As he resumed walking, the light to escape only grew, and he bit his lip and continued.

 

With the sound of a muffled hiss, two more spears shoot out from opposite sides of the wall - one to his other leg, and one to his arm. Again, as the spears crash and fall to the floor, Yamamoto cries out in pain before biting his lip hard enough to cause blood to leak out. He’s leaning on one of the side walls now, letting it support him as he walked with a harsh and shaky limp.

 

 _But escape is at the end,_ he thinks, _if I just reach that light I’ll be able to get out. I’ll be able to go home and be with my family again._

 

Trudging along at a slowing pace, more and more spears from the opposite side shoot out every now and then and sear his skin and clothing, or scratch a side, and he uses what little energy he has left to walk forward. The light’s growing and he can tell he’s only meters away, but his vision is blurring out, and he can barely move anymore.

 

Using all of his energy left, he reaches to only a couple yards away from the exit, and his bloodied hand weakly reaches out…

 

...As two spears in front of the light barrel out, both piercing through his chest and causing him to choke out blood and stumble backwards. He collapses onto the chill concrete on his front, his body only feet away from escape. His vision quickly blurs and darkens, consciousness slipping right out from his control. Eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of him, emotionless. He was no longer moving - the only movement on his figure was blood staining his burnt clothes a grotesque crimson.

 

Yamamoto was only inches away from escape, inches away from returning home safely to his beloved family, but the darkened tunnel had gotten the best of him. And there in the darkness is he left to die, the people he cares for left not knowing if he’ll ever return.

 

* * *

 

 

_Item Acquired!_

 

 _You've received:_ Yamamoto's Haori!

     Description: A crimson red haori jacket. There's a faint scales-and-leaves pattern decorating the fabric. Draping this over your shoulders gives you the feeling of a comforting hug from an older sibling.


	2. The Weight of Pride

   After the participants all voted and the results landed directly onto the gray-haired boy, canned applause occurred as if on cue. Cheery sounds filled the air as the trial room's glum aura only grew heavier, not a sound peeping from even the loudest of the classmates. He was found guilty for the murder of [ＲＥＤＡＣＴＥＤ] and no one even had a word to say?  
  
   So be it. He had nothing left to say either. Nothing to these people he couldn’t ever give a damn about.  
  
   With a flip in his throne, the small mallet held in the monochrome bear's paw thwacked onto the red button. Now would play a clip seen far too often, changes rather miniscule, of a somewhat cutesy pixelated version of Takada being dragged off-screen by the hair.  
  
   Ｐｕｎｉｓｈｍｅｎｔ  Ｔｉｍｅ ｈａｓ ｃｏｍｍｅｎｃｅｄ．

* * *

 

  
『 The Weight of Pride 』

  
**Execution #** : ？？？  
**Blackened** : Satoshi Takada ;

Ultimate Translator

 

* * *

  
  
   Once he gained ahold of his fleeting consciousness, his eyes scanned the area with a cocked brow. It was dull and empty, comforting yet _terrifying_ , because he knew just what was waiting for him around this bleak nature. His demise, that's what, but where? How? He grumbled under his breath, trying to find an escape.  
  
   This bought Monokuma some time to simply appear on the spot as he usually did, waddling over with something in his paws, lord knows what. Feeling something heavy being strapped to his back made the translator jolt up—as much as he could with the weight—before hunching over from the pain. What was now on him was a large empty crate-like object built from wood, and thanks to his posture by now, he would be able to carry things around on his back like a mule.  
  
   How dehumanizing; of course, that was the purpose.  
  
   Breathing out a few hushed swears as he became used to the heavy weight, he'd move his head slightly under the wooden structure to peer over his shoulder. Like hell he'd stay here, waiting helplessly for death like a sick animal. He has to get out, anywhere he can in this desolate surrounding. His instincts lead him to begin walking—more like trudging—over in some random direction, no mind to where he ended up. Just away. Away from his own death, away from the guilt...  
  
   Monokuma shows up once again, running in a rather cartoony fashion to Takada with a large box in his paws. Before the grey-haired killer can cuss and yell at him to go away, he placed the box labeled 'language encyclopedias' into the crate. Now running off as quickly as he came running in, leaving Satoshi by his lonesome yet again.  
  
   God damnit, more weight? Encyclopedias were no light books by any means, and it felt like there must've been just over a dozen on his back.  
  
   ...Whatever. He'd merely continue trekking, slowly adjusting to the pain on his shoulders. It felt like the scenery just repeated for him, as if he was walking on a loop. Endlessly the same. No clear hope of any sign that he can save himself from whatever cruel end he was in for.  
  
   To no surprise—but definitely to the culprit's dismay—Monokuma showed up once again, carrying even more boxes effortlessly in his arms. They seemed smaller but far more frequent. The bear placed each and every box into the crate, organizing it neatly to keep him balanced.  
  
   'Every newspaper I've translated' scribbled on one box. It was somewhat light.  
  
   'Every document I've translated' on another. This was one of the heavier ones of the bunch.  
  
   'Every manga I've translated' on a third. Simply a flurry of about a dozen boxes placed onto his back to carry around. The weight was really adding up now, was it? He could barely move now, slowly he felt his body being forced downwards as he merely forced himself back up. Crushed, that was the feeling.  
  
   Now running in a third time, the bear carried a larger box reading 'every book I've translated' on its side. Before he has time to huff out another insult or two, the box was dropped carelessly onto Takada's back in the crate. He yelped out in pain from the sudden added weight, collapsing onto his elbows and knees and beginning to visibly tremble.  
  
   Either this was one of the heaviest boxes, or the added weight of everything on his back was getting to him. Panting out in pain and exhaustion, the only sounds he could let out now were agonizing gasps and whimpers. No matter how much be forced all his strength, he couldn’t stand back up. He was stuck. His hand shakily hurried to the straps of the crate on his back, desperately searching for a way to untie this damn _torture device_ and relieve the pain. No luck. Rolling over—it couldn't work. He can't even move most of his body, and a movement like that could actually kill him.  
  
   He really was carrying his entire career on his back now, huh? Everything he ever worked for all his life, now it was killing him.  
  
   This was plain cruel.  
  
   However, seeing how that wasn't enough to knock him down, the bear showed up a final time... Not with a box, no, but he leaped high into the air and on top of the tower of boxes placed onto the poor translator's back! What followed was a sudden drop of a foot or so in height, a sickening crunch of snapping bones heard as the bear looked down curiously to see Takada's lifeless body crushed under the crate. He looked like nothing more than a bug hit with a swatter—no sense of dignity or pride left in his demise. Only the clear agony on his final expression.

  
   Monokuma simply looked back up in response, his iconic laugh following... the scene fading to black. The culprit was now deceased—Punishment Time has ended on another success.

 

* * *

 

 

_Item Acquired!_

 

 _You've received:_ Takada's Glasses!

     Description: Thin silver frames for improving eyesight. Putting these on automatically makes you feel much smarter, yet much angrier about something you can't quite put your finger on.


	3. Out to Sea

『 Out to Sea 』

 **Execution #** :  ...?

 **Blackened** :  Kai Amachi ;

Ultimate Marine Biologist

 

* * *

 

 

After being found guilty for the murder of [ ... ], it was time for the Ultimate Marine Biologist, Kai Amachi, to be executed for his crime! With the hit of a button, he found himself being dragged off, then…? Was that the sound of waves?

 

Most definitely! Once he opened his eyes, he found himself on the deck of a large ship, all alone, drifting through the vast open sea. The waves were calm, the sky was clear, the smell of saltwater was wafting through the cool air, it was quite the peaceful scene to find himself in. But this IS an execution, so the peace doesn’t last long at all. But what broke the peace?

 

Why, none other than the sound of _something_  breaking through the ocean’s waves, covering up the sun with its enormous size - as if giant storm clouds had covered the sky. Looking behind himself to find out what it was, he’s shocked to see a giant Kraken-like creature looming overhead, aiming its long arms to smash directly into the ship. Panicking, he quickly moves away from being hit, and the tentacles crash into the ship and cause debris to go flying at him. That’s going to leave some cuts and scrapes on his frail figure.

 

The horrid creature refuses to let up though, and it continues to smash sections of the ship with its strong tentacles, leaving the marine biologist stuck at the very edge of a yet undestroyed part of the deck. If he didn’t get off from what’s left of the ship, and soon, surely he’d be a goner… But, hey, is that floating ice nearby? It looks sturdy enough for him to stay on!

 

Taking a deep breath, he jumps into the frigid waters below, the section he just jumped off from was destroyed by the monster and had narrowly missed him. The ship he was just on, now completely sunken… But, hey, where did the monster go? It seemed to have simply disappeared!

 

Kai, meanwhile, swims over to the large chunk of floating ice and crawls onto it. The waters were practically freezing, and being on ice didn’t help… He’s shivering so badly from the cold, his body essentially locks up in response to it. Curse his nonexistent cold tolerance. At least he’s safe, even if he’s gonna be stuck here forever…

 

Death by slowly freezing? Nah, too slow and not gruesome enough. Instead, that Kraken-like monster soon returns and rises up from the waves once again. Amachi looks up to see a giant tentacle aiming to slam right onto the ice - and him - and he unfortunately has no time to react before it lands on him, killing him instantly. The water in that area soon turns bloody as ice chunks floated back up on the seafoam, and the monster recedes back into the ocean’s depths.

 

* * *

 

 

_Item Acquired!_

 

 _You've received:_ Kai's Scarf!

     Description: A comfortable navy blue scarf. You feel much warmer and relaxed after putting it on, the soft smell of sea-breeze embedded in the fabric.


	4. Baring the Serpent's Fangs

『 Baring the Serpent’s Fangs 』  
**Execution #** :  ???  
**Blackened** :  Koji Takeshi ;

Ultimate Venom Expert

 

* * *

  
He failed, is all he can think.  
It’s all that circles his mind as the trial comes to a close - he failed to get out without violence, he failed to protect himself, he failed to protect his brother. He’s a horrible sibling -- no, a horrible person.

The scene around himself builds up, and he looks up to see that he’s in the middle of a large metal cage. There’s an opening on the top, large enough for a person to fit through, but the enclosure is far too tall for him to get up there himself. The dim room is lit up just enough to make out a large _shape_ in the furthest corner, and the sound of a hiss tells him exactly what it is.

Really, pitting him up against his favorite animal?

On instinct, he backs up to the opposite corner, but predator strikes at prey and grabs a hold of Koji. Large, almost spear-like fangs dig into his side, and with the gushing warmth of that area and the following feeling of dizziness, it alerts him that venom had just entered his wound. The serpent refuses to let go, instead beginning to coil its giant body around Koji as fangs were still dug into him. With a grip this strong, and the added venom already deteriorating him, he knows he doesn’t have much time - or consciousness - left. Blood drips from his nose and the corner of his mouth; his body practically screams in agony as bones broke here and there and just continue to break like powerless twigs.

He hears a bit of a rustle, then a loud _THUNK_ overhead, but his vision’s blurring so badly he can’t even make out what’s happening.

“B-Brother!!” A familiar voice calls out.

Is that-?

“You’re not going without me!!”

No, this can’t be happening- How did he get here?

With what he can just barely see, the adrenaline rushes in and he snaps into full consciousness. His dear brother, Koshi, has managed to break in via the top entrance of the cage, dropping down only meters away from the giant snake. Though he’s hiccupping and nearly crying, the poison expert is trying to grab the serpent’s attention enough to let go of his brother.

“Brother, stop-! Get out, please!!” Koji cries out, reaching a free arm out to Koshi and desperately trying to coax him out and away from danger. Almost as if in anger, the constricting grip on Koji tightens quickly and massively, then-

_S n a p._

A sickening snap is heard, and a pained gasp follows suit as the venom expert soon becomes limp and lifeless. Blood practically gushes down his mouth and nose, and the poison expert backs up with tears running down his face.

It’s just him here now, huh? He failed in protecting his brother, as did Koji.

The grip on the now deceased sibling lets loose, but soon the beast slithers to Koshi. In almost no time at all, it strikes again - this time, its fangs dig into his chest then rip back out, and blood pours out of the wounds. Pain screams through every ounce of his body, agonizing each movement, but he manages to make it over to Koji’s bloodied and broken body, embracing him in one last hug. The snake circles them both, ready to make a final strike at any moment, and the remaining brother gives a small smile as the life slips from his eyes.

The predator’s won again, it seems. The second death was not intentional - not by Monokuma’s standard - but that just equals double the prey for this beast.

 

* * *

 

 

_Item Acquired!_

 

 _You've received:_ Koji and Koshi's Wrist Ribbons!

     Description: Two ribbons for each brother, one pair candy green and the other pastel pink. They often wore it on their wrists to further match their outfits. Now that they're gone, you're free to use these accessories as a hair tie or something else.


End file.
